


A show for the natives

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens made him do it, M/M, Masturbation, Solo of Jim, Trektober, more or less, public mastrubation, slight fantasising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: To explain sexual topics to aliens is nothing new to Jim. It's part of the job, even if the captain didn't really like it. But these natives want a bit more than a theoretical explanation.





	A show for the natives

**Author's Note:**

> First fill for Trektober! Ther prompt I chose was "Masturbation with an audience" .

It was supposed to be another normal diplomatic mission. Talk with the alien species on the planet, be nice, charming and polite and at the end of the day have them convinced to join the Federation.

To be honest, this exact mission seemed to go extraordinary well. The natives were really friendly and curious. 

Jim and Spock did most of the diplomatic talking. Bones was off with the doctors of the planet. Sulu was collecting samples of the plants and Nyota had already started with studying the new language. 

But of course, it wouldn't be a normal Enterprise mission without something interesting happening.

It was at the dinner banquet where the partner of the major, Le-Sera, started the conversation: "So, from what we heard, humans really like sexual intercourse." 

"Uhm...yeah. Most humans at least." Jim replied, scratching his neck.

Of course, this is not the first time he has to talk about this specific topic with natives of another planet. There were lifeforms in the universe that didn't feel any sexual needs and also had other ways to reproduce. Or others, who only had sex once in a year or even just once in their lifetime. So they often were curious about species like humans, that had sex merely for fun.

That doesn't, however, mean, that Jim liked it when he had to talk about it. Explaining it, sometimes quite in detail, made him feel awkward. In his opinion Bones would be much better in giving this talk, but the doctor rather let Jim suffer than take matters into his own hands. He only did that if it was absolutely necessary, meaning if the natives had some highly medical questions.

"We also heard that some of you manage to pleasure themselves regularly." the major now spoke. 

At this, even Spock raised an eyebrow. Bones just looked amused. 

"Well, yeah, this is true." Jim replied. Explaining masturbation was actually something new.

"What do you need a partner for then?" the major asked. 

"It, Uhm, feels better with a partner for most people. To...to pleasure ourselves is only for the times we don't have a partner or the partner is not there but we still feel the need." Jim explained, hoping the natives would understand.

"And how do you do it?" Le-Sera asked, "I mean men can't shove their genitals inside themselves, right?" 

"Yeah, no, we definitely can't. The easiest way is to just use our hands." the captain replied truthfully.

Stunned Le-Sera looked at her hands before back at Jim. "Really? How does that work? Can you show us?" 

The major nodded "We really wanna know more about this. Would you demonstrate the act of pleasuring oneself, Captain?" 

Nyota nearly spat out her drink, Spock's eyebrow rose even higher, Leonard covered a laugh with coughing and Jim sighed, before saying: "Of course." 

He really should demand a raise from Starfleet for doing such things in their name. 

***

After dinner, the natives decided to give Jim time to prepare for his little show. 

They led him to a big room with a little stage and left him alone. Well, not completely alone, Bones and Spock were still there. 

Leonard stayed in case of "medical emergencies" and also because "Jim, we've been roommates, you can't show me anything new here". 

Spock had decided to stay in case this whole thing was a trap and the natives actually planned to attack the captain. 

Jim ignored their presence for now and carried a chair onto the stage before slowly undressing. 

"At least the room is warm" the captain thought as he sat down on the chair naked. 

The three men waited in a somewhat awkward silence for several minutes until the natives came into the room. Jim guessed there were around 50 people now sitting in front of him and staring at him. To his own surprise twitched his dick at this. 

The major, who of course sat in the first row, nodded to Jim, "You can start now." 

The captain took a deep breath before spreading is legs a bit wider. He wrapped a hand around his not completely soft cock and bit his lip. Slowly but surely he stroked it to full hardness.

It was a strange sensation, a new experience, masturbating with so many eyes watching. It definitely felt good, but Jim didn't want to spend too much thought on it. Instead, he closed his eyes moaning. Letting fantasies instead of staring aliens arouse him more.

At first, Jim imagined a nameless and faceless woman riding him. He imagined the tight heat, her nails scratching over his back and her boobs bouncing. 

Jim moaned. Precum leaking out of his dick. He heard the whispers of the natives, heard them discuss what happened in front of them.

Jim wanted to ignore them as best as he could. He speeded up his hand movements. 

The picture in his head changed as well. There was no one riding him anymore. Instead, he imagined the wet heat of a mouth around his cock. Looking down Jim saw very familiar hazel eyes. 

The mouth around his cock formed into a smirk before going back to work.

Jim's breathing became faster, his moans louder. He stroked nearly erratic, chasing his orgasm. He took his second hand to play with his balls. Fondling and squeezing slightly. Suddenly he really didn't care about anyone watching anymore. 

Then he finally reached his orgasm. Throwing his head back with a loud moan that sounded suspiciously like a name as he spilled his cum over his own hand and stomach. 

Jim was still breathing fast and lightheaded as he heard his audience applause. He looked at them, wondering if they were happy now, got what they wanted or expected more of him. But before anyone could say something, Bones stepped in front of Jim.

"Okay, the demonstration is over. If you have further questions you can ask them tomorrow. Now let the captain rest." the doctor announced.

The natives nodded and stood up. Leaving the room, many deep in conversation. 

Spock left as well with a "See you tomorrow Jim" and a nod towards the doctor. 

Leonard somehow organized a washcloth and cleaned Jim up. The captain then yawned and stood up, getting dressed.

"So, is there any meaning behind you moaning my name when you came?" Bones asked with a for him unusual neutral tone. 

Jim stopped in his tracks and blushed. Slowly he turned around. "I did?" 

Leonard nodded. 

Jim bit his lip, wondering if he now destroyed the best friendship he ever had. He decided it was better to tell his best friend the truth. "Well, I maybe did because I imagined you sucking my cock while I jerked off. That I did probably because I am kinda very attracted to you."

There was visible tension leaving the doctor's body and he smiled softly. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

Jim shrugged and muttered, "Was afraid…" 

Leonard nodded in understanding. He took Jim's hand. "Let's go then. We will talk about this more. But not here. Maybe in your room? Or maybe tomorrow after a good sleep?"

Jim finally smiled back "Sleep sounds good right now." 

The captain was sure, with Bones right beside him, he would sleep better than he did in a while. And if the talk would go the way Jim imagined it, there would be a lot of nights to come where he could sleep in the arms of his favourite doctor. 


End file.
